The End
by stardustinthesky
Summary: It was like the world had stopped spinning.


**Title:** The End

**Author:** Melissa

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Pairing:** Lois Lane/Clark Kent

**Setting:** Future!Fic

**A/N:** I wrote this watching the Clana break-up + Clois hug scene (mostly because of the song and the Clois hug ;P)

**Feedback: **Always appreciated ;)

* * *

The silence was deafening, everyone holding their breath in the usually busy bullpen. Every reporter, photographer or copy boy and girl had their eyes glued to the TV screens hung over their heads on the pillars.

It was like the world had stopped spinning, they'd say after everything was over.

Lois Lane stood in the midst of it all, suddenly unable to form a coherent thought as the world she once knew shattered and crumbled, as if it had never mattered - as if everything good about this life had never mattered. There would be no going back from that moment on, she knew it. Her life would never go back to what it was.

_Reports say that the alien invasion is oncoming. Measures have been taken by the U.S. government. All individuals considered as a risk toward the human race will be taken in custody. American citizens are expected to come back to their homes where they will be checked by the U.S. Army for clearance.Every person who will not report will be considered an enemy of the State and tracked down._

President Luthor declared war against the alien race.

Everybody knew what it meant - the eradication of everyone considered not human. The majority of the people agreed with him, sided up to him out of fear. They did not understand, would not understand. They wouldn't accept someone different anymore.

_The world changed forever._

Her eyes left the screen over her head and met the eyes of the only person whose life meant more than the world. He stood across the large room, eyes fixed on her, intense and unwavering.

She thought about everything they'd gone through, all the obstacles they'd been able to overcome and she had faith in the both of them, but at that very moment the knot in her stomach twisted almost painfully - as if she knew that it was the end.

"You heard the orders!" a voice boomed from the far end of the bullpen, causing everyone to turn around and see Perry White standing just outside his office.

The world spun again, setting everything in motion - people bumped into each other, gathering their things and leaving in a hurry.

She had barely time to protest as Clark was already leading her out toward the elevators, packed with people wanting to exit the building as soon as possible.

She had felt panic before, had experienced it on more than one occasion. She had faced death and come back from it to tell about it but never had she felt utterly hopeless in that single moment, cramped in an elevator with people she knew and strangers, with Clark's arm around her waist holding her close.

_This is really happening_, she thought. _This is it._

She looked up, watched the way his jaw was firmly set, how his eyes were gazing at an invisible spot on the wall opposite them. They both knew he couldn't be granted clearance - he was _Superman_ - and that he would be immediately taken in custody and that they'd certainly kill him.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with a 'ding.' Husband and wife were pushed into the hall by the people behind them, the slowly mounting panic clearly palpable.

_Too late._

He grabbed her arm and they stood on the sidewalk, people running past them and panic starting to kick in for real. They both knew that Luthor was lying, that he had a plan but they couldn't prove it, it was too late for that. The world was going to suffer because of him and the Justice League was in danger and she was really starting to lack air and this wasn't good-- God what would happen to them?

"You come home!" he shouted so she could hear him.

Her eyes searched his, wild and frantic. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"They can't get to you. I want you to live, Lois."

"What about you? Do you think I want you to die?" The tears were welling up in her eyes and she hated herself for that - she couldn't be weak, not now. Not anymore.

"I'll join the others, we need to do at least something to stop this!" His voice suddenly took on a softer tone. "You stay home." When she didn't move, he pushed her away from him, yelling, "Go home!"

She was taken aback by the tone in his voice and she watched as he took a few steps back, away from her before he turned around and walked away from her.

"CLARK!"

He stopped, his jaw set and his eyes closed. He needed to leave her, needed to distance himself for her safety before it was too late. He knew he shouldn't look back, because it might be the last time he'd ever see her and it was too hard but he couldn't live with himself if she got killed because of him.

He couldn't live knowing she wasn't there anymore.

_Broken but beautiful._

She was such a magnificent sight in this world of chaos, amidst the scared crowd that he had no other choice than run back to her. She met him halfway, the force of him against her nearly making her fall and she clung to him, her arms around his neck, a hold that said _never leave me, I love you too much._

They swayed, back and forth and they couldn't tell each other, because it hurt too much to say goodbye, maybe forever. It was tragic and beautiful at the same time, two souls entwined forever parting only in body but not in heart and it was the most beautiful and heartbreaking thing they had ever shared, knowing that their love would live beyond their death and forever

beyond that.

He held her so tight that it started hurting but she didn't care and she held just as tight, feeling their hearts pounding in sync with each other as the world collapsed.

THE END


End file.
